maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Max Experiment
Like The Angel Experiment, except instead of Angel getting captured, it runs through different senerios of different people getting captured. Disclaimer: I don't own The Angel Experiment, so I might get some details wrong. Please let me know if I got something wrong. The Time Continuum Something changed. Something wasn't right about Angel getting captured. The time continuum split, exploring the possibility of every other member of being captured. When the time loop began Max was the first to be tried. What Happened to Max |-|One= Chapter One The sun was starting to rise when I woke up, but that didn't faze me. I liked listening to my flock's dreams. Max and I shared a room, so I decided to see her dream. She was dreaming of our escape from school, something she dreamed of alot, and she was being chased by erasers. She jumped off the cliff. It looked like she was going to keep falling, but she didn't because she was Max, and her dream was the same every night. Of course, she flipped out her wings, and of course she flew up, staring smugly at the Erasers. Then she saw the lazer scope on her gown. I knew at that point, that she would wake up just like usual. I pretended to go back to sleep. There was something about that day that didn't feel good, but I wasn't going to let max know. |-|Two= Chapter Two "wake up, little one," max siad. I pretended to wake up. "Hi Max," I said. I love angel, she thought. "That's because I'm your little girl." I said. We had breakfast by Iggy, and there was a food fight. Then I told Max about the strawberries. "Can we go pick straw berrys, they're ripe now." She smiled to me "Of course my little Angel." We went out side and picked straw berrys, then I read the mind of some Erasers. I suddenly saw myself captured by the erasers, and I got sacared, and I really didn't want to go back to the school so I screamed and ran into the house. From the window, I saw an eraser grab max and run into a helicopter. |-|Three= Chapter Three max woke upscared out of her mind. she was in a dog crate agin, not knowning what happened and why she waw there. "whats going on?" she asks, looking around, "shes awake" a white coat said, opening the crate, "what are youdoing to me?" max demanded but the whitecoat just hit her. max slumped down as they brought her to the operation room. "dont' do this to me" max wimpered, "get her to stop talking" a whitecoat said, they inject something in her and max was out cold. chapter four "Max" i yelled, "it's okay, everything's going to be alright," Fang says, we are sitting in the living room staring at Jeb's papers. They aren't helping, "i want max back," i say. We all do. I can hear it in there thoughts, i don't know what to do, "Fang we need to rescue max" i said. "I know" he says. "Angel, gazzy, your staying here. Iggy, me, and nudge are going to save Max." "No"i screamed, "that's not fair," gazzy said. "I wanna save Max, it was my fault," i tell Fang but he won't listen, "you guys are to young" he claims, he iggy and nudge all jump out the window, leaving me and gazzy to stare Chapter five "max sweety wake up, jeb said. "jeb?" max asks, "is that you." then jeb says "max are you okay, I ddint want themto do that to you you but they didn't listen to me." max reached out and grabs jeb's hand through the bars. "jeb that's you," max says. "your alive." jeb nods. "where were you, you left." jeb reached and smoothed max's hand. "I was here protecting you, why don't you follow me I have food." Max went out and followed jeb into the doorway. she was hungry. chapter six More to come what happened to gazzy |-|One= chapter one I woke up from my dream, and I couldn't place how I felt, other than tired. Hello, my name is Max, and I live in an e-shaped house in the middle of nowhere. There are also no adults in my house, just me and my Flock. Flock, you ask? Well, the sad truth about my life is I have wings, which is awesome, don't get me wrong, but the fact that I had to spend my most adorable years stuck in a dog crate, poked and prodded by whitecoats, is not so awesome. It actually sucked. Now, enough ranting about my sad past. Let's get on with the day. We had breakfast cooked by Iggy. You would think I would cook breakfast, since I'm the oldest, but no. My cooking skills are horrible, so having the blind guy cook is actually a good idea. Did I already mention that Iggy's blind? Well, if I didn't, he is. "Max, can we pick strawberries?" sweet little Angel asked. They're ripe right now." Angel's the youngest one here, so she's like my little girl. "Yes, of course. Lets go now." "Funny, leave the blind guy to wash the dishes," Iggy complained. "Come with us, Iggy," Angel urged. "It'll be fun." "Okay," Iggy said, following us out the door. There are six of us, including me. Still, we like to do everything together. |-|Two= chapter two We went outside to pick strawberries like little Angel wanted. I loved every member of my little flock, but Angel was always my favorite. Don't tell the others I thought that. "I won't." Angel smilied at me. She could read minds. What happened to Iggy Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fanfictions